Kyle the hedgehog and Katy the hedgehog
by ViviMasterMage
Summary: My first project please comment as much as you can like if it drags on, does it have suspense ect This is chapter 1 there will be more to come...


**Kyle the Hedgehog and Katy the Hedgehog**

**Chapter 1**

**Dark ties**

A dark aura surrounds Kyle as he transformed in to Dark Neodeox; he screamed as claws came out of his fingers and spikes rose up into the air from his knuckles as the emeralds floated around him and turned black as the night sky.

"The evil is overwhelming" he screamed. "He is coming, the other side"

"Ha-ha, chaos control!" Kyle's voice had the darker sinister tone than it used to.

He appeared in the forest; the trees were still and lifeless and the air smelt stale. The abandoned house in front of him gave of an eerie feel. Darkness glowed from his hands as he opened the door. And there she was.

"Who are you" She asked

He stayed silent.

"I said who are you!" she shouted

Yet again no reply

"That's it!"She shouted as she sprinted behind him. She attempted to punch him with no succession.

Dark Neodeox grabbed the girls wrist and flings her up into the air and caught her by her throat

"Tell me where your brother is" he asked

"In the basement there's a keypad on the wall" she replies

"Tell me the code" his claws digged into her neck making blood trickle down. Kyle started to regain consciousness. He saw Katy's tears

_No I have to stop this I have to fight it!!!_

Kyle took over for a second "Take my emeralds please!!! Stop the darkness..."

No!! It's Kyle?!! She said

Kyle crashed to the floor as Katy followed.

_The blue sea again...... where am I going, where am I from, why am I becoming a monster I have to stop transforming the risk is too big..._

Katy took the red emerald and hung it on Kyle's neck "It's beautiful" she said "Poor thing, he is in pain, I can see it" She lay Kyle on her chair. She flashed back to her past her visions blurred but she saw the fire again.

The emerald reacted to the flashback turning black again._ No not now I got to get rid of her! _

_It must be the emerald. It must have some of the dark energy passed on by this stranger..._

_I see a lighthouse this time near the blue sea, It maybe a clue from where I came from _

Kyle opened the door to see a stair case was plain and had a lack of colour.

_Hello is anybody here _

He walked up the stairs to find out he wasn't moving.

_No wait I was about..._

"...To find out where I'm from" Kyle sighed

He looks around the room to find Katy asleep. He noticed the emeralds in her hand.

"I can't believe I did what I did"

I harmed Katy, I'll take her to my hideout "chaos control" he whispered

He picks up the Katy and landed in emerald zone; Kyle breathed in the air and a sigh of relief followed.

He laid her on the floor and sprinted off of in search of food.

She awoke quickly after

"Where am I?!"

The white noise screeched inside her head; She covered her ears to try get rid of the noise.

A second later it stopped

"What was that?"

A voice followed in her mind

_I'm back!_

"No it can't be... It must be a nightmare, you can't be back!

_You didn't kill me, I never died, I was put under a spell to silence me, and I will have my revenge all because of your kind friend"_

"NO NO GO AWAY!!"

"GO AWAY PERFECT DARK!!!"

_How can I? , I'm a part of you, awakened by your friend's dark energy_

"That's why..."

_Yes that's why the chaos emeralds got surrounded by a dark aura, I fed on your friend's dark energy that the chaos emeralds absorbed._

"Won't let you live again, I have full control of my anger now" Katy shouted

_I don't need you to get angry ... and I won't tell you what is needed for my resurrection_

_I can feel the energy of the chaos emeralds Kyle's there _

_Yes go to this "Kyle" go there_

Katy left in search of Kyle and found him under the shade of a tree eating strawberries

Kyle looked at the pale expression on Katy's face

"Are you okay, you look pale" Kyle asked

I...I...

_Don't tell him!!! If you do you will pay_

"It looks like you've seen a ghost, come here and tell me what's wrong."

Katy didn't reply

"Is it me, about my dark side?"

_Don't tell!! Otherwise he dies and everyone you have ever known_

"I.... can't"

"Why don't you trust me?"

I do its just...

Perfect Dark Katy floated above Kyle; with a sword to his neck

_Don't please I won't say anything_

Perfect Dark disappeared from behind Kyle

_You always did what you were told_

You look really pale, do you need help?

_Now I know what you want_

_What is it then?_

I need you to stay from me please If you don't you'll die

_You b**ch!!!_

_I told you I knew_

Please I have darkness inside of me; it awoke when I took the chaos emeralds from you

Damn so it did affect you...

... I'm sorry you took the emeralds away to help me and now

Kyle turned away as he teleported to his hideout

_You will not foil my plans; I will have his negative energy, no matter what!_

I won't let you kill him

_Who said I'm going to kill him_

Huh? What WAIT NO......

Katy's eye's glow a fiery dark red as her turn's to Perfect Dark Katy

_You will hahaha!!!_

Katy attempts to move away from Kyle's house but Perfect Dark Katy overpowers her into to back of her mind.

_No I have to take control..._

Katy blasted through Kyle's hideout; shards of glass and rubble flew across the room.

"It's here" Kyle whispered under his breath

Kyle flew into the air as the chaos emeralds circled around him. This time he got his positive form a blue glow came from his body.

_Thank goodness..._

"Whatever you are ... Get out of Katy!!!"

Katy drawn her sword reluctantly and tried to slash Kyle.

She started to talk through telekinesis.

_Kyle doesn't freak out at this... kill me before I kill you..._

Katy's sword rose into the air,

"I will kill you for my resurrection" Perfect Dark Katy screeched

"Time stop!!!"

Everything froze as Kyle thought for a solution

I can't kill her... I'll have to knock her out

PSYWAVE BLAST!

Everything resumed as Katy is smashed through one of the windows and the wave tore up most of the ground. Katy arose while the cuts healed in seconds and grabbed her sword.

How pathetic, you expect that to hurt me! Haha

_Kill me Kyle please _

"Star flare!!" Kyle screamed

_This getting ridiculous if I used my dark form I'd be stronger and have no remorse for her but it's too much of a risk..._

She rose up again, while her burn's healed

"Don't waste time hedgehog and give into me" she said

_Don't just kill me now..._

That's it ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!

Kyle changed into his dark form Neodeox.

"Haha pathetic"

"So your my competition ha-ha no challenge, after this I'll drain your powers and become my own being ha-ha"

"Perfect" she replied

_NO!!!_

Perfect Dark Katy tried to swing the sword at Kyle's head but her other hand prevents it.

No!!!

Dark energy blast!!!

The blast knocked Katy into the air.

_I can't stop you otherwise I will destroy the world, but If you kill me, I don't know what will happen._

Katy managed to control herself for the moment and dropped her sword to the floor.

_What are you doing!! Let go of me!!!_

_I can't control her anymore..._

Katy grabbed Neodeox by the throat.

Your nothing, I might as well put you out of your misery, weakling

Katy started to suck out all of Kyle's negative energy.

_Do something before its too late..._

_I know_

_What are you doing you fool you will destroy us both_

_I know but_

The chaos emeralds started to float in the air as Kyle glowed with an intense light

FINAL BLAST!!!

Kyle flew back into emptiness as he left a fissure in the dust that was thrown up from his attack.

A tear dropped down his cheek.

Go ..........Katy ..............quick!!

"No!" she yelled

I.....can't......be.......with....you.......anymore

I'm..........sorry...

Blood dropped down his check and another tear followed

No!!!

Tears dropped down from her face and landed on Kyle as she embraced him

_I'm staying here till the end..._


End file.
